Yedra
|row2 = |row3 = 663|raritycolor = nature|Prev = |Next = }}Yedra is a strategy mastermind and never thinks about anything but her next chance to win. It's no wonder she's never noticed her friend Son-Cookie has been madly in love with her since as long as time. Last Xmas she was given mistletoe by her admirer, and instead of romance, she turned it into a poisonous weapon for battle! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = heal 100% life all enemies: heal 100% life|Default1 Name = I Love Cookies|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Crocus|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Clean Essence|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 26|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Life Scatter|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 19|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = heal 35% life|Group1c Name = Wither Bite|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 45|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Strong Roots|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 27|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Name = Life Drain|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 23|Group2b Warmup = 1|Group2b Text = self: |Group2c Name = Wither Slash|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 70|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 1|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = all enemies: |Group3a Name = Unhealthy Mistletoe|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 45|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 27|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Leocojum Wind|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 35|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 20|Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3b Text = all allies: heal 30% life self: |Group3c Name = Viola Engross|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 60|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Stamina = 27|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = self: heal 30% life}} Trivia *Skills reference various genus of plants: **Crocus, a flower known to thrive in late winter **Unhealthy Mistletoe - mistletoe, a plant commonly associated with Christmas **Leocojum Wind - Leucojum, commonly called the snowflake or snowbell **Viola Engross - Viola Category:Legendary Nature